


The aftermath

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [9]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Loki, Being Human crossover, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, Loki fluff, Loki snuggling, Snuggling, Thor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fan art of Coneycat's Thor-Being Human crossover series, 'Housemates', of her story 'Brother's Keeper' in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322713) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> This was such an adorable scene, happening more or less right after this (top image): http://archiveofourown.org/works/899482
> 
> Left to right: George, bearded!Loki and Mitchell.
> 
> Loki and his Being Human friends had had something of a rough day. Solution? Getting drunk in an Asgardian tavern! And this is the morning after, shall we say XD All ~~passed out drunk~~ snuggled up in Loki's old huge bed *was reminded of Annie's wish that she had a camera* Or that Mitchell actually showed up in pictures. So I just had to draw this. 
> 
> Oh boys, sleep might be peaceful right now, but just wait until you wake up. No one can escape Asgardian hangovers.

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Drunkscene_zpsd6f28006.jpg.html)


End file.
